The invention relates generally to drawer slides, and more specifically to an adjustable mounting bracket for a drawer slide.
Drawer slides are commonly used to extendably couple drawers to cabinets. Drawer slides allow drawers to be extended from the cabinets and thereby allow easy access to the contents of the drawer. Drawer slides are commonly coupled to opposing sides of the drawer and the cabinet in which the drawer is placed, and are also commonly mounted to the bottom of a drawer and forward and rearward edges of the cabinet.
Some cabinets include a frame formed of beams and posts which provide support for a finished exterior of the cabinet, and also provide support and mounting points for drawer slides used within the cabinet. Other cabinets, sometimes referred to as face-frame cabinets, forego the use of many or all of the posts and beams, and instead use the frame of the cabinet itself to provide for stability of the cabinet as a whole.
The use of face-frame cabinets sometimes poses difficulty in mounting drawer slides to the cabinet. For drawer slides configured to mount underneath a drawer, drawer slides which are often referred to as undermount drawer slides, the rear of the cabinet often does not have a convenient beam to support the drawer slide. Moreover, positioning of the drawer slide often requires fine adjustment to the positioning of the drawer, and exact positioning, particularly of the rear of the drawer slide, may be difficult to accomplish with the drawer in the cabinet. Similar concerns apply to side-mounted drawer slides, particularly when it is desired to mount the side-mounted drawer slides to the rear of the cabinet in order to avoid marring visible side surfaces of the cabinet. Further, at times alignment of drawer fronts in a finished installation may also require adjustment.